¿que dijo ella?
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Estoy dentro del cuarto. Mi rostro se encuentra entre mis rodillas y me hallo sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, levanto la vista en dirección a la ventana, no puedo creer que mientras afuera es un lindo día yo esté viviendo un infierno.


QUE DIJO ELLA

Estoy dentro del cuarto. Mi rostro se encuentra entre mis rodillas y me hallo sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, levanto la vista en dirección a la ventana, no puedo creer que mientras afuera es un lindo día yo esté viviendo un infierno.

-D-Dime algo... por favor lo que sea- vuelve a rogarme. Lleva diciendo eso desde hace 30 minutos, minutos en los que no he dejado de llorar, y en los cuales el no ha mencionado ni una sola vez mi nombre. Muy seguro eso se debe a que no tiene el valor para confrontarme.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma tomo fuerzas de flaqueza, me toma lo que para mí es una eternidad, respiro profundamente y sin que se corte mi voz logro articular palabra. – ¿ Que… que quieres que te diga?-

Solo escucho silencio del otro pero sé que él está ahí, al no oír su repuesta me exaspero y grito – ¡¿quieres que te diga que no te preocupes?! ¡¿O acaso prefieres que diga que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste?!- y no hay respuesta aun lo cual me obliga a decir su nombre aunque me duela como una daga el solo pronunciarlo. –MALDICIÓN DI ALGO TOSHIRO-

Escucho el leve ruido que es provocado por la fricción de su frente y la puerta, cuando me disponía a gritar nuevamente el respondió.

-yo...- su voz se vuelve ronca seguramente porque está a punto de derramar lágrimas. -… yo lo siento…

No sabía que decir asi que preferí quedarme callada. No tardo mucho para que el continuara. – Karin lamento mucho lo que hice… viví tanto tiempo engañándote y solo pensé en mi… solo pensaba en complacerme y nunca me fije en el daño que te hice.

Cuando el me dijo que llevaba tiempo asiéndolo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Yo solo tenía un par de horas de haberme enterado de que él me engañaba con su mejor amiga Hinamori y ahora el salía con eso de que llevaba tiempo asiéndolo. Me sentía como una tonta, darme cuenta de que yo nunca sospeche ni un poco. Comienzo a llorar de nuevo en silencio mientras el continuaba explicándome la situación.

-se que debí de haberte tratado mejor… pero yo sabía que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, lo que significaba que nunca te perdería- continuo hablando más calmado –asi que por favor dame otra oportunidad para hacerte feliz…-

Al no oír respuesta por parte mía el continuo hablando-entiéndeme por favor… yo no supe que hacer, me deje llevar…- suspiro profundamente y se sentó en el suelo-te juro que de ahora en adelante te complaceré en todo y hare lo que sea por ti… solo dime que si-

Seque mis lagrimas y me dispuse a hablar, necesitaba saber más, tenía que conocer sus motivos-¿por... porque lo hiciste?-no pude evitarlo y mi voz se quebró, pero a pesar de eso continúe hablando-dime… otras razones ya que esas no me parecen suficientes-

El volvió a girarse, quedando asi de frente a la puerta y hablo- no sé cómo pude hacerlo durante tanto tiempo y que por un momento de diversión haya dejado ir nuestro amor… pero cuando crea que me merezco una oportunidad te lo hare saber-

Yo decidí tomar la palabra-¿dices que Momo es solo diversión?- el me respondió con un simple"si" a lo que yo continúe- ¿y como se que yo no soy simplemente eso solo diversión?-

El me contesto rápidamente-¿cómo dices eso Karin? Tú no podrías ser solo un juego, tú eres la chica de mi corazón…y...-no pudo continuar ya que yo tome la palabra.

-¿Y qué? Si dices eso de ella conmigo ¿Cómo se que no dices eso de mi con ella? Además como sé que no me mientes, después de todo ya lo hiciste una vez- todas esas palabras fueron mencionadas con toda la fuerza de mi alma y con lagrimas en mis ojos.

El me respondió con ternura cosa que desde hacía mucho ya no lo caracterizaba al estar a mi lado. Era irónico ya que tal vez dejo de de hablar asi conmigo en el momento en el que comenzó su aventura con la castaña.

-nena…-hacia tanto que no me decía asi-sé que me encontraste engañándote pero… pero no volverá a suceder, asi que no digas eso…se que lo que hice no fue inteligente y mucho menos estuvo bien pero no dudes de mi te juro que te necesito en mi vida...-al no haber respuesta por parte mía el continuo- dime algo porque esto no está bien-

Después de eso no se pronuncio palabra alguna en lo que pareció un siglo, tras pensarlo mucho hable de nuevo-te perdonare siempre y cuando me digas ¿Qué dijo ella?

.

.

…

..

.

.

.

…

.

.

Notas de la autora:

1.-quiero dar las gracias primero que nada a esas 2 personitas que me dejaron rewis, a CELESTE kaomy-chan por darme ánimos de escribir y me alegro leer tu mensaje y me siento muy feliz al saber que te causa orgullo de madre leer lo que hiso tu pequeña lectora, gracias realmente. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a MikeRyder16, a quien le doy gracias por tomarse la molestia de darme a conocer su ponto de vista por cierto lo del sombrero de vaquero se me ocurrió asi como asi, por cierto no sé si eres hombre o mujer asi que por eso no especifico mas, que tal si eres mujer y yo escribo cosas para un hombre o viceversa.

2.- en cuanto a esta historia, siento si fue muy triste, pero quería que Toshiro sufriera aunque fuera un poco por el miedo de poder perderla, es decir quería que demostrara cuanto el la ama y la necesita en su vida.

3.- todos los personajes son propiedad de tite kubo yo solo imagine y escribí la historia. La cual espero les guste, nos leemos la próxima hasta entonces bye, besos y sayonaraaaaaaaa….


End file.
